Catch A Fallen Star
by WhimsytheRobot
Summary: Kyo has an unexpected visitor from his past. Part 4 of the Change Chronicles. A continuation of that story. Lime. Slash. Yuki/Kyo.


It's been a long time. While I could say I'm sorry, I think that if I had written anything in the Chronicles before now, it would not have lived up to my expectations. So…after much ado, here's the next part! BTW, I know I usually use one POV through an entire installment, but this time I'm switching half way through because it just wouldn't work as well if I didn't. This one's a little darker people. I'm starting to get into the actual plot, so bare with me.

**The Change Chronicles **

**Installment 4-Catch A fallen Star**

X

Kyo

X

"_Kyo Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Please report to the main office." _A feminine voice blared over the intercom at Kaibara High School, her tone cool and professional. _"I repeat, Kyo Sohma report to the main office, you have a visitor."_

The ginger haired Sohma continued to sleep with his arms curled under his head. "Sohma!" sensei yelled. "Get up and go to the office."

Kyo's head lifted from his desk, a slight frown marring his face. "…wah?"

"Stupid cat." Yuki murmured, "The office, go to the office!"

Kyo scowl deepened but he stood up, walking to the classroom door. "Right."

"What is it?" he snapped at the office attendant.

She gave him the evil eye and merely pointed at a door behind him "Visitor's room."

Throwing her one last dirty look, he opened the door and went in. A man had his back to Kyo; he was wearing a business suit. Kyo opened his mouth to ask the man what the hell he wanted, when he turned. The man had short black hair and hollow cheeks. But it was the eyes that stopped Kyo in his tracks; the man had ice black eyes. "….who?"

The man laughed softly. "Don't you recognize me, _monster_?" Kyo's heart stopped in his chest, it was irrational, unwarranted, but panic started to make his mind go numb. He recognized that voice, even if the face was different, older, he recognized that voice. He couldn't move his limbs, he couldn't process anything. _**Monster.**_

"Father" Kyo breathed the word, a gasp of pain and surprise and alarm. "What are you…?" He was numb, he was numb and he was afraid. "What are you…?" he choked on the words that felt as though they were coating the inside of his throat.

"Don't call me that." the man snarled. "I don't have a son, merely a…offspring." he glared at Kyo, reveling in the fear in his eyes. "I don't have a son."

Flinching, Kyo's eyes flicked away. "Why are you here?" He backed away from his father and the glint in his eyes, cold, icy eyes. "_Why are you here?!" _

The man smiled cruelly, "Akito sent me, monster." It was all he needed to say, but he continued. "He thinks you're misunderstanding your place." He walked forward and looking as though he was touching something repulsive, he curled his hand around Kyo's chin. "Are you misunderstanding your place, _monster_?" They way he said monster, was the same way one would speak of a wild animal that had killed someone. "I didn't want to come; you poison the very air you breathe. Destroying everything carelessly and easily. It's what you're made for. It's all that you're capable of doing."

"I… Don't…" Kyo jerked away. "Don't _fucking_ touch me!" A blow glanced against his cheek and he didn't fight back. He didn't make a noise, he didn't whimper. His cheek was stinging and his eyes were stinging and his lip was stinging, but he didn't do anything. The only sound in the room was his father vigorously rubbing his hand against his trousers.

"Believe me, monster, I don't want to touch you. I'm sickened by the very thought of being in the same room with you."

"_Then leave."_ Kyo's voice was low and defeated. All his anger and bravo had deserted him, he was empty. "_Just fucking leave." _ He was choking on the feelings in his chest, he was drowning in them. Another blow glanced off the same cheek, deepening the bruise. Kyo's head snapped to the side and he didn't turn it back.

His father smiled again, a revolted, malicious smile. "Akito only wanted me to give you these words. 'Don't forget your place and don't ever forget. Someday, you _will_ be locked up, though even that is more then you deserve. Your time on the Outside is coming to a close.'" His face turned darker "You are a monster and it is because my wife gave you life that hers was stolen. _You killed her." _ A cruel light lurked at the edges of his eyes. "It really would be best, if you just _stayed away._ This…Tohru. She'd be better off without, how did Akito put it? Your… _affection. _Where did it get my wife?_"_

_Yuki._

He lowered his voice to a murmur. "You can't beat him. You made an impossible bet_."_

_Yuki._

A hand lashed out again, wrapping with brutal force around his son's left wrist. Fingernails dug into the tender skin of a wrist, bringing blood to the surface and a vice-like grip left hand shaped bruises. "_**Don't Forget."**_ Dropping Kyo's hand in disgust, he scooped up his coat. "That is all, monster. If my life has any luck, I'll never have to see your face again."

"Why don't you just… tell me you hate me… and… _get it over with_?" His eyes stared unseeingly at the floor.

His father looked back at him coldly, "It's a waste of breath to say such an understatement." The door snapped shut behind him with any audible 'click'.

Kyo's face was blank. He stared straight ahead at the wall. Looking at it but not seeing it. He had so many memories. Memories that he had tried to bury forever, memories that should remain where they lie. But they wouldn't, they never would. He fisted one bloody hand in his hair, trying to stop the deafening assault.

…_Don't worry, Mommy loves you… _

…_I'm your mother, your mother Kyo. Why would you be so hurtful?..._

_... I've done nothing but endure for you! Done nothing but suffer for you… _

…_. A glinting knife, a trembling hand, a brutal smile, bruised eyes. Then, oh god, there was too much blood, too much blood. One person can't bleed that much, contain that much blood…_

…_the deafening whorl of a siren blaring, the red lights cutting through the moonless night…_

"….oh God…." Kyo's stomach heaved, its contents sliding up his throat. He forced it down, the acids burning his mouth, his throat, his stomach. Covering his lips with his hand, he breathed in a deep shuttering breath and something broke. The panic that had filled the air crumpled and he slumped against the wall. An exhaustion surpassing anything the rain could ever invoke swept through him. His eyes were glazed over and once he woke from this nightmare he was going to shatter. He was going to shatter into a million pieces.

Pushing himself away from the wall, he slipped and slid to the door, wrapping his fingers around the doorknob and jerking with unnecessary force. The door banged against the wall but he didn't care. Didn't care, didn't care, didn't care. He was going to vomit, his head hurt, his chest hurt and he was going to vomit.

His jaw was clenched and the muscles stood out in his neck. He stumbled hard and smashed against the side of the hallway. Pushing himself off, he stood upright, trembling like a leaf in the wind. The bell rang and it was distant and surreal to his ears. The noise came to him as though from a dream world.

Students streamed from doors, streamed down the halls. They flowed around him, oblivious. All eager to get lunch. Kyo couldn't think about lunch, he couldn't think about anything. If he allowed himself to think even the most basic of things, he was going to fall apart, fly off in a million directions. He didn't want to feel, if he couldn't be happy, he could never be happy, he didn't want to feel anything.

_Yuki…_

He felt a touch on his shoulder and he lifted his head. A girl was standing there, one he'd never seen before. He looked into her eyes and he saw a shy eagerness there, he saw innocence. "_What?" _his voice was low and came out unsteadily. "_What the fuck do you want?" _There was no snarl on his features or in his voice. His face was almost calm, but there was something about his voice that came out furious and uneven.

She backed away, stuttering. "I-I…."

"Kyo-kun"

Kyo and the girl turned and there was Momiji, his face bright and cheerful. "Can't you be civilized to anyone?" Haru's slow, drawling voice followed Momiji's.

"Yeah, Kyo, _civilized_. You shouldn't treat woman in such a manner."

Kyo stared at them, and stared at them. That dam, that wall, that fragile barrier that was the only thing holding him up, it splintered and it cracked, little fissures spreading across, making him boil. The jyunishi, _the gods' damned jyunishi_…

Kyo's anger was usually slow and almost lazy. Flowing at a constant, downhill rate. It was a steadily erratic rage. One that was a long time, sweet companion. This anger was different, it was black and it bucked and twisted and burned in every part of him. He couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything, couldn't breath, couldn't function. It was black and it was consuming.

Eyes that were usually a smooth mahogany, turned to crimson and his pupils turned to slits. "Momiji…." he snarled, " Go the _fuck_ away."

"Don't be like that Kyo" Haru snapped.

Kyo narrowed his eyes and he got into Haru's stupid face, stepped in close so that they were toe-to-toe, nose-to-nose. Fisting his bloody hand with the crescent shaped cuts on his wrist in Haru's shirt, he brought him even closer. "_GO TO HELL_!" he growled, dropping Haru on his ass. He pushed past them both; he shoved through the crowd, breaking into a run. His vision was blurred, he couldn't see anything, he couldn't feel anything but that fury.

This anger, it scared him. Making him think he was going to start hitting and yelling at everyone. He wasn't in control, he was spiraling erratically. He clambered up the steps to the roof, running, he was always running.

_SMASH_. Fragments of a window flew everywhere, skittering across the floor, crackling under his shoes. Rain quickly poured through the shattered window, pooling on the floor at his feet. His fist was bleeding and his wrist stung and bleed. There was blood dripping off his hand and down his arm, hiding in the dark fabric of his school issued shirt. The blood was spreading and his vision was doubling and tiny spasms shook him. A single drop of blood slid down off his hand, swirling lazily with the rain oozing across the floor. His shoulders started to shake and his lips trembled.

"_**ARRHHHHH!"**_ He smashed open the roof door and the bitterly cold rain slapped him in the face. It was pouring so hard that he was soaked within seconds. He knew he'd probably broke the door and nearly broken his hand but he didn't care, couldn't care. He didn't care that he hated the rain and that it was raining. Wouldn't care, nothing mattered, _he had killed her, he had, it was all his fault. __**Everything**__ was his fault. _

Leaning over the edge of the roof, he looked down to the ground. Stepping sloppily onto the low wall, he crouched on top of it. He swung his legs over so that they were dangling more then three stories over the ground. Holding his hand between his knees, he let it drip onto the ground far below, mingling with the frozen rain.

…._my little Kyo, didn't I say that I'd always be there for you?..._

_...That I'd never leave you?..._

…_Don't worry, I'm not scared one bit…_

"_**Liar."**_

X

Yuki

X

Yuki remembered that when he was little, he loved the stars. How they twinkled and burned and danced. He couldn't get enough of them and would sit outside for hours, just watching. Even going so far as to sneak out so that he could star gaze.

When shooting stars fell, he would close his eyes so tightly, and wish so powerfully, that when his wishes didn't come through he was shattered every time.

That's how he felt right now. Like he was still that child, sitting under the stars, and expecting them to be able to change anything.

Some things were unchangeable. He knew that now. Deep down in his heart, he felt the permanence of certain things with such ferocity, that it was like being branded with a declaration of hopelessness on his insides.

However, lately he felt…brightened. Burned in such a way that it made him feel like he was glowing with some inner light. Feverish with an emotion that was indescribable with its passion, and utterly damning with its force.

He was starting to think …and the things he thought were terrifying because they held so many possibilities of downfall.

X

"You irritate me." Kyo muttered at an undertone, shoving his hair out of his face and leaning back on his elbows to watch the stars.

"Likewise." Yuki murmured jovially.

The rat saw conflicting emotions war across Kyo's face out of the corner of his eye. Irritation. Humor. He went to say something, but simply shook his red head, causing his bangs to brush against his cheeks.

There were deep circles around the cats eyes. Like bruises. There was some shade of hopelessness that hung around Kyo's shoulders. And it scared Yuki that there was some part inside of him that wanted to try to bear some of that weight.

"Tell me what's wrong." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, but once he said them he couldn't summon the will to try to take them back. "Tell me."

Kyo's eyes flicked over. There was no defiance in them. "Why? I'll tell you if you can tell me why."

Yuki stayed silent and felt the matter drop. He crawled over to Kyo, the grass crushed beneath his knees, and the starlight a heavy caress against his bare neck. The kiss he pressed against Kyo's lips was harsh.

He pushed the redhead backwards, touching his tongue to Kyo's. His whole body was charged with energy. All of his muscles tensed with the need to feel his whole body against the cat's.

Fingers curled around the back of Kyo's head. White fingers digging into the soft read hair. Yuki pushed himself against the warm body under him. Feeling the hard erection against his own. Feeling the cat's heart race when Yuki slid down Kyo's zipper and shoved the loose pants down around slim hips.

Kyo was murmuring in a low, husky voice. Nonsense words and curses that felt like they were traveling straight to Yuki's cock. He quickly got his own pants down, clawing at Kyo's shirt and nipping at the long golden throat. Feeling a wild lust burn its way down his spine.

"_Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck ." _ Yuki had never heard his own voice sounds so needy and the emotions that tumbled from his mouth tasted foreign.

He tried to slick his cock as best he could with his own saliva, an anxious need to be inside the cat writhing in the pit of his stomach. "Kyo…."

The cat's eyes snapped open. Wide and feral, the red iris' glittering. When he saw what Yuki was doing, he pushed the rat backward and curled his fingers around Yuki's aching member. Pulling and rubbing until he could coat it with the rat's own cum.

He crawled up Yuki's body, bracing his hands against the smooth white chest and gently lowering himself onto the rat's cock. _"….god…." _ Kyo's face screwed up in pleasure and harsh, heavy pants slid from his fucking beautiful mouth.

The rat clutched at the grass, tearing it to shreds under his grasping hands, leaving bruises on Kyo's rising and falling hips when he sat up. He pressed his hands against the warm golden back and closed his eyes when Kyo's cheek pressed against his.

Kyo sucked at the rat's neck and trust his hips down sharply. A shiver ran though his lean body and Yuki felt him shutter in release.

He collapsed warm and wet against Yuki's chest, and jerked his hips quickly pressing the pale boy back against the grass and sucking at his nipples until they were red peaks.

Yuki's nails scratched at Kyo's thighs when he came, leaving long red scratches that he knew would last for days.

X

Yuki's eyes flicked all around. At the floor, at the ceiling. At the plates of delicious food sitting on the table, at the bow in Tohru's hair and the beads on Kyo's wrist. Anywhere but at the scrutinizing look on Shigure's face.

He didn't want to know what Shigure was thinking. Nor did he want to even _fathom_ what Shigure might have already figured out. It was horrifying to think about how perceptive the dog really was.

Did he know that Yuki and Kyo were sleeping together? Did he know the things the cat and rat got up to when no one else was around? Did he know? Did he know?

"Oh, wow." Yuki stretched his arms over his head, feeling the bones in his spine crack and the muscles in his arms stretch. "I'm so full, Honda-san." He smiled brightly at her, ignoring his nearly untouched plate.

She blushed cutely. "Thank you Yuki-san," she bubbled, touching his wrist lightly, shyly. "I'm glad you liked it."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something clash lightening quick over Kyo's face. Rage. Jealousy. Nothingness. It did not escape Yuki's notice that Kyo became miffed when Tohru was physical.

Nor, by the smirk on the fucking dog's face, did it escape Shigure's.

"Excuse me." Yuki murmured.

He walked as calmly as possible out of the room, all the while panic shot through him. His heart was beating so fast, like hummingbird wings flapping against his ribs.

"Yuki."

His entire body felt frozen, submerged in icy water. He didn't bother to turn toward the dog, just tilted his head enough to let Shigure know he was listening.

He heard the rustle of Shigure's robe, and the slight sigh as the dog stepped closer.

"I don't want to hear it." Yuki snarled, becoming irritated at the judging look he imagined was on the older man's face. _"I don't want to hear it."_

"And I don't want to know." The dog said mildly, with an underlying coolness that struck Yuki to the bone. "But we all make sacrifices now don't we? I will not even _pretend_ to understand what in the hell you two are thinking. And I really don't care what your thinking, to be quite honest. You two are playing a dangerous game."

"I know. Believe me, I know."

"Just answer me this: Do you love him?"

The frozen feeling in Yuki's chest shattered, and that question almost made him double over with the force. He touched his hand to his face and gave a noncommittal shrug.

The weight of Shigure's eyes grew heavier. "Does he love you?"

Yuki's hand curled into a tight fist as he whipped around. His eyes looked wild and trapped.

"_Stop."_

The rat's whole body jerked when Kyo said that word, and his body sagged with something like relief.

"I don't know what you're doing, you damn dog," Kyo growled. "But _stop."_

Shigure shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Just don't be so stupid as to get caught." This last was said with scorn, before he walked out of the room.

Yuki looked into Kyo's red eyes. At the pull of worry between his brows and the way that the cat's lips tilted downward. The brightness flared in his chest, it made tears gather in his eyes. How stupid it was, to be burnt this badly, and infatuated this completely by someone you're supposed to hate.

"What wrong!?" Kyo said slightly hysterically. "Why are you crying?" He took a step forward, but stopped when Yuki stepped back.

A sob bubbled up from somewhere that Yuki had thought long buried. "Because I don't hate you, you fucking cat. _I don't hate you Kyo." _

The tears scalded Yuki's cheeks, but Kyo's fingers as he brushed them away were gentle. The cat was suddenly very close and Yuki could not remember his eyes ever being that gentle or his face that beautiful. He couldn't remember Kyo's face ever being that sad.

"Ok."


End file.
